Start of the Journey
by TmoVie
Summary: random stories of the NJBC before the start of the TV show. It might mix into the show later on...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not much of a writer, but any feedback at all would be great! Thanks!

Chuck was standing outside of the school, smoking before class, while waiting for his best friend, who was late like always. After a few more minutes of waiting Nate appeared at his friends side, a tired look on his face. Chuck put out his cigarette as he and Nate began to walk towards the school.

"So, Nathaniel, why the long face? You said that you had plans last night, so what, did the Captain force you to sit through another of his business meetings." Chuck said with an air of nonchalance and a humorous attitude.

"No, it wasn't that. Um, Blair and I had our first date last night." Nate said almost reluctantly.

"And it didn't go too well I see. What happened, did you not get any? I mean you guys have liked each other for forever I'd be surprised if you didn't," Chuck said, attempting to keep the conversation on the upbeat side, he'd been having a good day and he didn't want it to be interrupted by Nate's constant Blair problems.

"Haha very funny. It wasn't like that, some people actually want to wait until High School starts to even begin thinking about that."

"That's a pity. Take it from someone with _two years _of experience, you're missing out," Chuck countered, he loved reminding people of the fact that he'd lost his virginity in 6th grade.

"Well Blair and I want to take it slow. Anyway that wasn't even the problem," Nate grumbled after getting pulled off track by Chuck again.

"Oh please, do tell all about this date with your precious Blair," Chuck drawled out, _if Nate was going to insist on telling him might as well get it done with quick._

"Well, it actually wasn't that bad," _then why are you telling me this, _thought Chuck. "It was just really…awkward," Nate ended lamely, leaving out one small detail.

"What else?" Chuck said, reading his friend perfectly.

"Don't tell Blair, because I really do like her and I don't want her to think anything of this, but all during our date I couldn't stop thinking about…"

"Nate!!!!!!! Come over here I need to ask you a question!" shouted Serena from all the way across the courtyard. Nate and Chuck had finally arrived at school. Nate immediately rushed off to answer Serena's call._ Could you be anymore obvious Nathaniel, _Chuck thought as he saw Nate fawning over Serena. He chuckled under his breath at Nate's obvious feelings for Serena, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling sorry for Blair and how little she knew.

***********************

After only a few minutes of sitting by himself, after Nate ran off after his blond counterpart, Chuck felt the presence of another female beside him. He turned his head to see, as he expected, Blair staring at Nate and Serena with an indiscernible look on her face. When she felt his gaze on her face she turned towards him.

"I need your help with something," she said cutting right to the chase.

"What? More advice on getting your boy toys affection, or do you want to know what he thinks after your little rendezvous last night?" Chuck said mockingly.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but since you seem so eager to talk about it…tell me what Nate said about our date," Blair's voiced changed drastically from sweet and innocent to demanding and controlling. Her eyes were firm, but underneath Chuck saw a glint of something else.

"Well…" Chuck began, trying to decide between being truthful or just flat-out lying to her.

The longer Chuck waited to construct his answer the farther Blair's face fell, until her carefully composed mask had faded away leaving only the vulnerable 14 year old girl underneath.

The minute Chuck saw this he immediately answered, "He loved it. He went on and on about how amazing you are and how he can't wait to go out again. It was actually very annoying, not something I want to hear this early in the morning. I was lucky that I kept my breakfast down," Chuck answered with a face of complete sincerity.

"Why'd you have to wait so long to say that? Do you like playing with people's emotions? You're so annoying! Nate must be delusional to hang out with you so much. But now that I'm officially his girlfriend we'll be spending all of our time together, just the two of us," Blair said, quickly covering up her moment of weakness.

"Please, you must be delusional to think that he likes you more than he likes me. Why else would he tell me stuff that he would never tell you. Oh, and I forgot to tell you how disappointed Nate was that you two didn't have sex last night. I mean come on Blair, you've liked him since you were 5, and you couldn't put out on your first date? If you're worried about your performance I'm always here if you want to practice," Chuck said, his voice getting low and seductive. He leaned toward Blair with his signature smirk in place.

"You're disgusting. Not everybody wants to have sex before high school, because some people want it to be special. Not everybody wants to go around saying, 'I lost my virginity when I was 12 to a certified psycho who I've avoided ever since that day," Blair finished with a satisfied smirk on her face, while she watched Chuck stiffen, she'd finally gotten to him.

"I thought I told you not to talk about that bitch ever again. We had an agreement," Chuck hissed at her, a furious expression on his face.

"We do, and that will be the last time I say anything about it as long as you start behaving yourself. Since you are Nate's best friend it is mandatory for us to deal with each other, so no more revolting remarks," Blair continued not intimidated at all by Chuck's death glare. "Anyway, I actually came over here for another reason than to be harassed by you. What do you know about Isabelle Smith?" Blair said taking out folder with a girl's picture and a pile of papers.

"She's rich, her family just moved here from California, and she's already dated half of the boys lacrosse team. Why?" Chuck fired off, a grin already forming when he realized why Blair had come to him.

"Oh nothing, I've just heard from a very reliable source that Nate is her next target."

"Don't tell me you're afraid that this girl will steal Nathaniel away from you. Please Blair, she's got nothing on you."

"I know. I'm just making sure," Blair trailed off, trying to hide the smile that appeared on her face at Chuck's words.

"Well, don't worry. I'll take care of her for you," Chuck said grabbing the file from Blair.

With a satisfied smile and a quick, thank you, Blair ran off. Leaving Chuck alone. Why he continues to do these things for Blair he'll never know. I mean it's not like he _liked _her or anything. In fact if it weren't for Nate liking her since forever he probably wouldn't think twice about Blair Waldorf. But after all those years together how could they not be friends, Blair only liked to pretend that she was revolted by Chuck, but whenever it came to scheming she would run directly to Chuck. And he began to do the same with her, in fact he began to take such joy in her happiness that he was willing to do anything for her. And if that is keeping all other women away from Nate, and Nate's sights on Blair, so be it. Isabelle Smith would be easy enough, but Chuck wasn't so sure that a certain blonde best friend would be as easy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of high school and Chuck was already tired of school. At least now it was lunchtime and he could finally see Nate, since he was gone all summer he barely had any contact with anyone. _And you'll get to see Blair_, a small voice in the back of his mind pointed out. Chuck had been worried about seeing Blair again all summer, since the last time they were together they got in a giant fight, because Chuck took Nate, Blair, and Serena out, bought enough drinks to get both Serena and Nate drunk, then he ran off to sleep with some whores, leaving Blair alone to deal with them.

Right then Chuck saw Nate walking toward the table. "Nathaniel, long time no see. How was the long summer without me, did I miss anything?"

"Hey man! Well, you missed a lot. There were some great parties, you should've been there," Nate answered.

"I'm sure they were great. But nothing could compare to Italy, and I'm not just talking about the sights. There's something about Italian women man," Chuck bragged, winking at Nate.

Just then Chuck saw Blair and Serena making their way across the courtyard. He first noticed Serena, she had always been tall, but she appeared to have grown another two inches at least. Her blond hair was even lighter after the summer in the sun, and she was wearing an outfit that barely resembled the school uniform all the girls were supposed to wear. She appeared to be having a very exciting conversation with Blair, since she was practically jumping up and down.

Then Chuck's eyes fell on Blair. She looked almost exactly the same as the last time he saw her, but there was something different about her. She looked so confident, and strong. Everything about her appearance was perfection, her hair was pulled back by a headband, while her clothes were meticulously put together, Chuck could tell she spent hours on it this morning. She was laughing at something Serena said and she looked so happy. Chuck frowned when he saw all the guys, mostly upperclassmen, looking over at the two girls.

"Nate! Chuck! I've missed you guys so much," Serena screamed when she reached them pulling them both into hugs.

"You just saw Nate two days ago, S," Blair giggled. "But I missed you too," she said giving Nate a quick kiss on the lips. Chuck smirked when he saw all the guys that had been checking out Blair turn their sights toward Serena, disappointed. "But not you, Bass," she glared, turning towards Chuck.

"Don't tell me your still mad. I would've thought all that time in the Hamptons without me would have made you realize how much you missed me," Chuck smiled at Blair.

"Chuck, I have never and I will never miss you. I'm already tired of you and it's only the first day of school."

Serena and Nate both rolled their eyes at Chuck and Blair's argument. "So have you guys heard about Gossip Girl?" Serena asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, does anyone know who it is?" Nate asked.

"Nobody knows, it's so stupid, like anyone's going to bother reading it anyway," Serena said.

Just then a group of senior girls walked over to their table. Their leader, Celia Farnsworth, walked to the front of the group and addressed Blair with a condescending smile on her face, "Blair Waldorf, I'm Celia Farnsworth. The girls and I want you to have lunch with us today."

"I'm already having lunch with my friends if you haven't noticed. I'm sure I could find the time later on this week," Blair said, her voice filled with annoyance. All the girls opened their mouths in shock, nobody had ever talked to their leader like that.

"I just want to talk, it won't take long, I'm sure your friends will wait," Celia said, her eyes were filled with fascination at this freshman who dared to go against her.

"I guess I can take a few minutes," Blair said gathering her stuff and standing up. "Sorry guys, I'll be back in a minute," she whispered to Serena, Nate, and Chuck. They all watched as she followed the group across the courtyard.

"I thought Blair wanted to join Celia's group. Isn't that what she's been talking about all summer?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, she does. She actually wants to take Celia's place, she must have some plan up her sleeve," Serena said, giving up on trying to understand Blair.

"She wants to take Celia's spot, but she'll have a harder time if she's just one of her minions. So Blair's trying to get a seat of power and eventually take down Celia with enough leverage to be the next in line for the throne," Chuck fired off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nate and Serena both shrugged and started in on another conversation, sometimes Blair and Chuck were just a little too hard to understand.

One Week Later

"She's such a joke. Somebody probably set up that website just to freak people out. Everyone keeps saying she's a fake," Serena said to Blair who was barely paying attention.

"Whatever you say, Serena. That's still no reason not to be careful. Even without a Gossip Girl people still find out about everything."

"Even then, what person would be so cruel as to post something bad online where everyone would read it. Anyway it's just gossip, it couldn't effect anybody, people wouldn't think it's true," Serena continued when all of a sudden Blair's phone went off along with half of the other kid's phones. Blair's mouth dropped open as she read the very first Gossip Girl Blast.

"Wait, what is it Blair? Why is everybody suddenly staring over here?" Serena said, noticing that everybody else in front of the school was staring at her. Blair wordlessly handed over the phone.

Serena let out a terrified gasp while Blair looked around the school for Chuck. When her gaze fell on him he was looking at Serena with a concerned look on his face. When he looked at her, Blair signaled for him to come over, quick. Nate had Chuck's phone open reading the text and the minute Nate finished the two boys hurried over to Blair and Serena.

"Serena are you ok? We just read the blast, I'm so sorry," Nate said sitting by Serena who was at the table hiding her head in her hands. She was crying and Nate put an arm over her shoulder to comfort her. He mouthed up to Chuck and Blair, _do something_.

"We have to get her out of her," Blair told Chuck.

"My limo's out front," Chuck immediately answered.

"Serena, we're going to get you out of here. Come on, Chuck's limo is here," Blair said taking Serena's other side as they all began to head towards the front of the school. Suddenly they found their way blocked by Celia Farnsworth.

"Blair, where do you think you're going? I do recall we had a lunch date today."

"I'm a little busy helping my best friend right now. Lunch can wait," Blair countered, obviously annoyed at the hold-up.

"_Serena van der Woodsen_? I didn't notice you there. Pity about this Gossip Girl business. I mean at first I was worried about how reliable she was going to be, but by the looks of that picture I'm not worried anymore. I'm sorry that you're the one first one to be marked though, but I can't say I didn't see it coming," Celia said in the most condescendingly sweet voice possible to Serena. Chuck and Nate were both trying to restrain themselves from hitting her.

"Well that was a pleasant talk, but we really have to go," Blair said, trying very hard to keep her voice from showing how angry she was. If they waited around any longer this could get out of control and she really didn't want this to be posted on Gossip Girl. With that she pushed past Celia and the four of them continued to Chuck's limo.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Chuck Bass' party. What are we all wearing?" Celia asked as she and her minions sat on the steps of the Met during lunch.

The girls gushed about their dresses, all of which seemed to have a matching theme until it was Blair's turn. From her spot right next to Celia (she was the only girl allowed to sit next to the Queen) she answered, "I'm wearing one of my mother's originals. She made it especially for me." All the girls looked at Blair with admiration while Serena answered, "I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet." At that most of the girls threw Serena a look of a different kind of admiration.

Nobody knew how it happened. You could ask anyone at the school and nobody would be able to tell you how Blair had reached the status of second in line to the thrown, and how she dragged Serena along with her. Of course Blair was born to rule, everybody could see that with every perfectly prepared look she wore to school. She was stubborn and had a skill at getting her way, anybody who crossed Blair Waldorf would be destroyed. Sometimes they would just go silently but most of the time it was public, a Gossip Girl blast. Not to mention that Blair had what every girl, even Celia, wanted. Nathaniel Archibald. Blair had the most popular boy on her arm and was free from any scandal possible. And everybody at school knew that she would get her throne, everybody was just waiting for the day when Blair Waldorf would be the new queen.

Now Serena had an entirely different rise. As soon as Blair gained her power Serena was there beside her and nobody even flinched. While Blair had to plan parties and undermine others Serena just showed up, smiled at some guys, complimented Celia, and she was in the circle. She was what every girl wanted to be, carefree, perfect, and admired by everyone. Things for Serena always just fell into place. So thus Blair and Serena helped each other rise up the Constance Billiard totem pole until they were almost at the top. Now everybody was just waiting, Gossip Girl especially, for the moment when Blair would strike.

**********

"It's gorgeous Blair," Serena said for what seemed like the thousandth time as Blair rummaged through her drawers beginning the search for the perfect pair of tights. "Why are you being so picky? Finally decided to launch your attack," Serena laughed as she grabbed Blair from behind leading to them both sprawled on the bed laughing at Blair's over-exaggerated screams.

"I already told you I'm not going to do anything," Blair barely got out between her laughs.

"Really? Then why is everybody talking about, Blair Waldorf and her Black Ops mission to become Queen B? Everybody knows that you had something to do with all of Celia's minions failing out of favor. Now how about you tell me, your best friend, the truth?" Serena ended with a pout that meant she was going to get her way.

"Really S, I barely did anything! I just let out some details about certain events that transpired between certain people," Blair said trying to keep a businesslike face.

"Oh of course you did nothing B. But I think you're forgetting about unleashing a certain Bass to destroy a few reputations."

Blair gasped and threw her hands in the air as she turned to Serena, "I've already told you. I did not ask Chuck to do that. It's not my fault that he can't keep it in his pants and likes to brag about it. And now, moving away from any topic involving Chuck, how's things with what's-his-name, you know…swim hunk guy."

"Oh my god I almost forgot! I actually have to go and meet, _swim hunk guy _before Chuck's party. Blair, how long does it take to get to the school from here?" Serena shouted as she began searching Blair's room for her bag.

"Um, 10 minutes, why? Did you forget something?" Blair said, confused.

"No, that's just where we're meeting," Serena unconsciously answered as she frantically looked through her bag then relaxed as she found what she was looking for.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That! What is it?" Blair said as she and Serena began fumbling for the object in Serena's hand. Blair eventually overpowered Serena and looked down at the key she was now holding. "Oh my god. No S, don't tell me that you're meeting him at school where I have to go everyday. I mean I know you like the whole secretive and dangerous thing but isn't this a little far."

Serena snatched back the key and placed it in her bag. "No it is not. This is fun. Now I'll see you at Chuck's party and please don't mention this to anyone." And with that she rushed out the door while Blair just shook her head and went back to coordinating her outfit.

*********

"So what do you think man?" Chuck said as he turned around to face Nate after giving him a tour of his new suite.

"Let's see. It has a bar loaded with drinks and a bed. It's perfect, it just screams Chuck Bass," Nate laughed as he laid down on one of the couches.

"Yeah I think it'll do. I have a good feeling about the use that this place is going to get. What do you think? Maybe you want to be the first to try it out Nathaniel?" Chuck smirked as he gestured over to the bed with his head.

"You never give up on that do you?" Nate chuckled. "But I'm sure you'll be busy tonight with Celia or something. Blair's probably enlisted you to clean up for her or something, right?" Nate looked to his friend with a hopeful look wanting to be let in on the secret.

"No I have not had any word from the queen about any social destruction. She hasn't asked for my help with this particular problem yet. And just so you know I will not give up until you get what you and Blair have had coming for awhile now Nathaniel," Chuck waved off Nate's comments.

"Sure, you don't have a plan at all, _Charles_," Nate tried to hold back his laughter.

Chuck shot Nate an evil glare as he answered, "Don't start with that again. You do not call me Charles, only my dad does that, and you know it drives me crazy."

"Ok, whatever you say Charles," Nate said before he burst out laughing as Chuck throw a pillow across the room hitting Nate square in the face.

************

The party was a success. Well, what party thrown by Chuck Bass wasn't. He had managed to throw one of the best parties of the year with only a hotel suite, a bar loaded with drinks, music, and a pack of playing cards. After greeting his guests and bringing Blair and Serena on a tour of the suite he found himself alone in the corner with only Blair left for company after Serena had run off.

"What is she doing here?" Chuck interrupted their conversation when someone caught his eye, a look of disgust crossing his face. "I thought you got her to stay away."

"I did. Too bad that doesn't stop Serena from pursuing her horrible taste in company. And you can relax she's too busy at the bar getting groped by random juniors to bother with you," Blair said trying to hide her laughter at Chuck's discomfort. "Anyway you could always just kick her out. I mean this is _your suite_."

"That's right. But I wouldn't want to get all her admirers angry at me. Or Serena for that matter," he smirked as he looked over at Serena and Georgina surrounded by a group of guys, laughing their heads off and throwing back shots.

"Better you than your father though right," Blair laughed but immediately stopped when she saw Chuck stiffen.

"He never got angry. He'd just say he was disappointed and then kick me out by giving me my own suite just so he could bring home 20 year old models to do exactly what he was ashamed of me for," Chuck answered with unrestrained malice in his voice.

"Chuck…." Blair almost whispered as she lightly touched Chuck's arm to comfort him. At her touch he turned toward her and looked into her eyes. He immediately relaxed under her sympathetic gaze. Blair opened her mouth, about to say some for relaxing words when,

"Blair Waldorf. You look fabulous!" Chuck and Blair both turned to see Celia and her minions walking towards them through the crowd, hugging Blair when they arrived. Chuck couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Blair's mask come up, destroying any evidence of emotion and leaving a purely fake smile.

"Celia, you made it. Girls, you all know Chuck Bass. Well some more than others," Blair smiled sweetly at Helen, who blushed scarlet and turned away from Blair's gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Chuck drawled out as he kissed Celia's hand, his trademark smirk on his face. Blair smirked as she watched Celia's expression, she had fallen into the Bass' trap, but she immediately tried to hide it. She was the queen, she didn't sleep with the same boy as one of her followers, let alone a freshman.

Blair hadn't wanted to do it this way that's why she hadn't asked for Chuck's help with her plans despite Gossip Girl's rumors. But what the hell, this might come in handy later, she thought as she passed Chuck and whispered in his ear, "Do what you must." Then walked off to find Nate who she had spotted talking to some lacrosse guys. Chuck's smirk grew as he watched Blair walk off then he turned his sights back to Celia. Just because Blair hadn't asked for his help it didn't mean he wouldn't give it.


	4. Chapter 4

"To the newlyweds! May they have a pleasant month!" Serena yelled raising her shot glass and chugging it down without even waiting for the other three to join in. Blair looked at Chuck and Nate with a concerned look on her face.

"Ok Serena, I think that's enough," Nate said, worriedly noticing the male bar goers eyeing up the girls, probably aware of just how drunk the blond is.

"Don't be a sour puss, Nate. More drinks!" She screamed towards the bartender. Immediately a server came over with two drinks that she put in front of Serena and Blair. "These are from the two gentleman at the bar." Serena turned and waved to the two men as Blair tried to contain her and Chuck and Nate glared across the room.

"Come on Blair. Let's go say hi. Oh and we can pretend we're other people!" Serena slurred as she jumped up and wobbled slightly.

"Why would we do that? We don't even know them!" Blair protested. She might've been drunk, but she wasn't that drunk.

"Because it's fun. Come on B! Georgi and I do this all the time," she continued, pulling Blair to her feet and dragging her away before she could argue more.

The boys turned towards each other, both with matching concerned looks on their faces. "I think this is the most she's ever drunk after a wedding," Nate said worry lacing his tone.

"Well at least she waited until the reception was over this time," Chuck added.

They both looked over to see Serena already making out with one of the two men. Well that's a big surprise, Chuck thought. That's always how it goes, but what he didn't expect was seeing Blair who had somehow ended up on the other man's lap and didn't appear to be half as reluctant about it as she was before. When she laughed at something the man said Chuck's hands clenched and he looked to see Nate wearing an expression as angry as his own. They both had stood up and were about to tear the girls away when they heard a voice behind them.

"At least she's not dancing on a table this time," the voice cracked behind them and the two boys turned around to see Eric, staring at Serena with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Eric, hey. What are you doing here?" Nate said hurriedly.

"Lily told me to find her. Since she didn't get drunk at the ceremony she started to get concerned. Seems like she was right."

"Eric, I'm sorry that you had to see this. How about we all go back to my suite. Serena can continue drinking there," Chuck said as he put his arm around Eric's shoulder. As they passed Nate he said to him, "Get the girls, we'll be in the limo."

Nate nodded then began heading towards the bar, stopping before the girls. "Blair, come on we're leaving," he commanded.

"I'm sorry, but we're a little busy dude," the man answered before Blair could talk.

"Well I'm sorry, but since she is my girlfriend. She's leaving with me," Nate growled at the man. As Blair attempted to hold in her laughter she patted the man's cheek and slide off his lap moving to stand with Nate.

Then he walked over to the other two. He tapped the shoulder of the man now feeling up Serena and as soon as he turned around he punched him. Blair screamed as Serena fell on her and began moving her towards the door. After a few steps Nate arrived on the other side of Serena and they began moving faster. Eventually depositing her in the limo before going in themselves.

***********

"Want to make a bet?" Serena giggled out as she and Nate sat on Chuck's couch, knocking back more shots.

"I don't have much of a choice do I," He laughed back.

"Ok then! I bet that they won't be married by the Shepard wedding."

"That's only in a month! Ok then I think they'll last until after then."

"You are soooo going to lose," Serena sang out to Nate. Starting another round of laughs from both of them.

Blair sat at the bar watching the two of them laughing their heads off. She had zoned out of Chuck and Eric's conversation a long time ago. Instead she just sat and continued refilling her glass from Chuck's never ending alcohol supply. Just then Chuck turned around and began studying Blair's expression. She didn't turn but knew that he was staring at her, her looked over at where she was staring then very slowly looked back.

"I never took you for a worrier, Waldorf. I always thought that you were one of those people that just did something." At this Blair turned around to face his humorous smirk.

"I am not worrying. There is nothing to worry about. Nate is the perfect boyfriend. Just because we haven't done everything doesn't mean…." She trailed off, then very slowly whispered, "Does it?"

"Why of course not Waldorf. But if you really want to take that last final step with Nathaniel, I'd be willing to offer my services," Chuck drawled out, smirking at her.

"Please what could you do? I want it to be special, and you'd probably just tell me to do it now, when we're both drunk in your suite and that's not special Chuck," Blair quickly slurred out.

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of me. But really Waldorf, I've got so many ideas you'd be stupid to turn them down."

Right as Blair was about to retort she was interrupted by the sound of Serena running into the bathroom and emptying her stomach. When she walked back out again Blair quickly ran up to her stating, "We're going to go now."

As she began heading for the door Chuck called from behind, "Are you sure you can handle her all alone tonight?"

"Please Bass, I've been doing this since I was 12," and with that Blair carried her and Serena out the door.

Silence engulfed the room until Nate suddenly began screaming about some missed family engagement before sprinting out the door. Chuck was about to go to bed when he heard someone clear his throat behind him.

"Hey Chuck. Would you mind letting me sleep here tonight? I really don't want to go home," Eric softly asked.

"Yeah no problem. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want," Chuck trailed off when he noticed the boy wasn't paying attention as he sank back into the couch. Slowly Chuck walked over until he was sitting next to him. "Do you want to talk Eric? Cause really I'm here if you need me. And since I'm drunk I'll probably only remember half of this tomorrow."

Eric chuckled as he looked over at the older boy. "You have to promise not to say anything," and after Chuck had promised he wouldn't he began.

********

As Chuck spotted her sitting alone at a table he immediately began moving towards her. Noticing that she was staring directly at Nate and Serena who were laughing and joking, both looked like crap after last night. He turned his attention back to Blair, who, to everybody else, probably looked normal, but Chuck saw the small circles under her eyes and the way she sat that showed the signs of her hangover.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you," his journey was interrupted by the tall blonde standing before him.

"Oh do go ahead Serena," he didn't even pretend to sound interested this time.

"Eric slept over at your suite last night and I was just making sure that—"

"That your brother wasn't opened up to the world of alcohol, drugs, and sex. Luckily, despite how many drinks you were throwing down last night, your brother has come out perfectly fine. Or at least as fine as he normally is." And with that he walked away leaving Serena looking confusedly after him.

After a minute of sitting next to Blair without her acknowledging his presence Chuck started, "Hmmm….who would've guessed. Queen B, the ruler of Constance Billard is a worrier. I really should tell Gossip Girl about this startling new development."

At this Blair scoffed and turned to face him, "I am not worrying. You should be the one who's worrying if you don't leave right now."

When Chuck did nothing but chuckle slightly and raise his eyebrows at her, with his eyes burning deep into hers she cracked. "Fine, I want to take you up on your offer."

"Which one Waldorf? I have so many things I'd like to offer you so please be more specific."

Blair made a fake gagging noise before she continued. Her voice quieter, "I need help with Nate."

After a long moment of silence, Chuck slowly said, "I guess I can help you with your quest to rid yourself of your dear virginity. How about we meet for lunch then?" And with that he walked off because he didn't want to have to see the happy look that would grace her face knowing that she might soon be with Nathaniel. As Chuck sat down in his next class the weight of what he had just agreed to hit him, you are going to help your best friends girlfriend sleep with your best friend. _Wow you really have to stop helping Blair Waldorf out man_, he thought. Even as he said that to himself Chuck couldn't help admitting that he couldn't stop, but he would at least try. No more helping Blair out, well at least until after this one thing. And with that he began thinking of ideas to supply her with.


End file.
